Chimère
by Eiwazenh
Summary: OS. Emprisonné à Azkaban, la terrible prison des sorciers, Draco lutte comme il peut pour survivre... Mais ce ne sont que des chimères...


Titre : Chimère

Rating : M, par prudence

Résumé : Emprisonné à Azkaban, la terrible prison des sorciers, Draco lutte comme il peut pour survivre... Mais ce ne sont que des chimères...

(Chimère : vaine illusion, imagination ; projet irréalisable, utopie)

Note : J'ai écrit cet OS il y a un peu moins d'un an et l'ai redecouvert récemment dans mes fonds de tiroir...Mon premier écrit en fait... Hum

Précision : il est probable que Draco éprouvait quelques sentiments pour Harry auparavant, mais ceci est une autre histoire... (par rapport a une review qui l'a fort justement remarqué)

Bref, bonne lecture

* * *

.

Il devait bien le reconnaître, les conditions de vie ici n' étaient pas trop mal. Sincèrement. Il recevait deux fois par jour la visite de ces charmantes créatures, peut-être quatre voire cinq fois quand la créature en question était d' humeur... généreuse. Enfin, il préférait tout de même la voir le moins possible. Non pas que ça présence lui était désagréable... mais presque...

Et il avait une légère tendance à broyer du noir quand elle était dans les parages. Légère bien sûr. Et, comme il était un piètre prisonnier, elle préférait s'intéresser à ceux qui hurlaient à côté, à ceux qui s'offraient à elle. Il était si agréable d'aider quelqu'un à agoniser plutôt que de s'en éloigner pour qu'il soit soulagé. Enfin, ça, elle le faisait quand elle sentait que le prisonnier était à bout, elle s'éloignait un peu histoire qu'il réalise son malheur et revenait pour mieux l'achever. Intelligentes ces bestioles.

C'était peut-être un peu moins drôle quand la victime devenait votre admirable personne. Non pas que ça lui arrivait souvent... Enfin un peu plus ces derniers temps.

Il faut dire qu'il avait le temps, justement, de réfléchir. De culpabiliser. De se souvenir. De regretter. Les regrets étaient horribles. Et puis parfois, quand il voulait vraiment plonger au fond du gouffre, il pensait à ce que sa vie aurait pu être s'il avait osé, s'il avait cru, s'il avait combattu... Généralement il évitait, s'il y parvenait. Trop de regrets et plus d'espoir.

Et puis, cette cellule était confortable. Vraiment. Trois mètres sur quatre. Douze mètres carré. Une écuelle posée à même le sol qui se remplissait une fois par jour d'eau. Une assiette, de nourriture. Un petit lit à gauche. D' accord une sorte de palliasse montée sur quatre pieds en bois, rongés de l'intérieur qui tenaient purement et simplement par magie. Il avait eu un jour la merveilleuse idée de comparer les pieds de la paillasse à lui-même. Quelque chose qui tient debout on ne sait trop comment, rongé de l'intérieur. La créature avait été contente ce jour là. Lui moins.

Il était sûr d'avoir tissé une relation plus intime avec elle à partir de ce moment-là. Il en était ravi. Vraiment. Il lui avait donné un petit surnom. Les autres, avant, appelaient ça Détraqueur, mais lui, il préférait Créature ou La Créature. Ca lui faisait une présence féminine, il paressait que les femmes étaient douces. Bon, il devait admettre que la créature échouait lamentablement, mais comme il était magnanime et d'une grande mansuétude, il avait décidé de lui pardonner. Il lui avait même marmonné merci un jour. Il ne savait plus trop pourquoi. Peut-être avait-il pensé qu'il méritait tout ça.

Oh, il était fort possible que son esprit soit légèrement dérangé. Mais il fallait noter le côté léger de la chose. Non, il ne lui arrivait pas de hurler. Non, il ne pleurait pas. Non, il ne se sentait pas abattu. Non, il n'avait pas envie de mourir. Non, il n'avait pas de périodes d'absence. Non, il ne perdait pas sa lucidité. Et oui, la réputation d'Azkaban, la terrible prison des sorciers était surfaite. Largement surfaite. Franchement, est-ce qu'il avait l'air de délirer ?

Pas du tout.

Au début, il ne savait plus vraiment quand, il avait commencé à compter les jours. Après une petite inspection de son futur lieu de séjour, il avait trouvé un joli caillou. Alors, il avait dessiné des traits sur le mur, chaque jour. C'était devenu un rituel. Et ça l'avait assez bien occupé. Mais vint un moment où il ne pu même plus tenir la caillou dans sa main tant la chose était ridiculement minuscule. Et depuis, les traits s'étaient à moitié effacés et il en avait oublié le nombre. C'était il y a longtemps. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il commençait légèrement à perdre la notion du temps. Légèrement là aussi. Par exemple, il savait que bientôt elle arriverait.

Il avait lissé sa robe en lambeaux et essayé d'arranger ses cheveux. Une mèche blonde était tombée sur le sol, alors il avait immédiatement arrêté.

Et maintenant il attendait.

Elle mettait plus de temps que d'habitude. Il faut dire aussi que la prison était vaste et qu'il était enfermé dans une section qu'assez fréquemment visitée. Il n'avait pas droit au traitement privilégié, quand elle restait en permanence près de vous. La vie était parfois injuste. Il avait servi quelques temps, plutôt bien d'ailleurs, mais les autres avaient plus d'ancienneté. Enfin, il disait _elle_, mais _elles_ aurait été plus juste. Sauf que quand elles étaient de passage, elles formaient une entité de malheur, donc _elles_ devenaient _elle_.

Il étendit sa main devant ses yeux. Elle tremblait un peu trop à son goût. Il la reposa sur ses genoux et elle se crispa à la robe. Il ferma fortement les yeux et déglutit. Ça ne marchait plus tellement. Sa méthode pour oublier. Il avait un peu trop peur. Il tira trop fort sur la robe et un bruit de déchirure résonna. _Un peu trop peur._ Et son coeur battait un peu trop vite également. Il n'arrivait même plus à se leurrer. Il ne pourrait pas tenir. _Il ne pourrait pas._ Fermer les yeux. Par pitié qu'elle ne vienne pas. _Qu'elles ne viennent pas._ Son corps se raidit, trop angoissé. Non, pensa-t-il, ne pas gâcher ce moment où il ressemblait un peu à son ancien lui. _Ne pas penser à elle._

Mais ces efforts étaient inutiles, car elles allaient se rappeler à son bon souvenir. Un courant glacé traversa l'aile ouest de la prison.  
.

Il se releva. Il était dans une clairière et le Soleil brillait au dessus de lui. Il se retourna. La cime des chênes atteignait le ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Une main frôla sa joue, et il sursauta. Mais il n'y avait personne. Ni derrière, ni devant lui. Un souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Il se retourna une nouvelle fois et il n'y avait toujours personne.

Il commençait sérieusement à délirer. Où était-il ?

Il fit quelques pas dans la clairière, l'herbe était moelleuse sous ses pieds. Et l'air sentait bon. Il hésita un moment avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

Tout était silencieux. Pas un seul bruit, si ce n'est le craquement des branches et des feuilles sous ses pas. Et là, au coeur de la forêt, se dressait l'arbre le plus immense qu'il ai jamais vu. Son tronc ... et son feuillage ombrageaient la Nature aux alentours...

Il toucha l'écorce rugueuse du tronc, il pourrait facilement y grimper. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, s'accrochant aux aspérités que présentaient l'écorce, il escalada l'arbre. Quand il parvint à une première branche assez solide pour supporter son poids, il s'y reposa un moment. Cependant, le chêne était si haut, que de cet endroit, il n'arrivait qu'à mi-hauteur des autres arbres de la forêt. Il poursuivi son ascension et quand, enfin, après de pénibles efforts, il écarta le feuillage de la plus haute branche, excité par la perspective de ce qu'il allait découvrir, il bascula en avant. Il tomba, tomba. Une chute vertigineuse. Le sol se rapprochait dangereusement, tellement qu'il distinguait l'empreinte de ses pieds dans la terre boueuse.

Il paniqua.

Et se réveilla en sursaut, essoufflé. Légèrement perturbé aussi.

Un rêve, ça n'avait été qu'un putain de rêve.

Il soupira et passa une main sur son front. Quelques gouttes de sueurs y perlaient.

Son pauvre coeur battait la chamade.

On n' avait pas idée de se faire pareille frayeur.  
.

Des rêves.

Comme une vague tentative de résistance de la part de son esprit. De la folie ?  
.

Il évitait de penser au manoir, à Poudlard. Parce que ça faisait trop mal et qu'elle, elle le sentait. Et là aussi, elle restait un peu plus longtemps pour s'assurer de son malheur. Le problème était qu'ici, il ne pouvait que penser. Et généralement pour ne pas dire tout le temps ses pensées étaient déprimantes, morbides. Et éviter de penser le ramenait automatiquement à penser qu'il ne devait surtout pas penser et ...

Donc automatiquement, plus le temps passait, plus les chances de ne pas se laisser emporter par les ombres diminuaient. Ça aussi, il l'avait remarqué. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre, de plus en plus froid. Au début, il avait cru que l'hiver était arrivé. Mais l'hiver persistait un peu trop longtemps à son goût.

Et les ombres s'épaississaient.

Et la froideur de sa cellule le glaçait.

Ou alors tout ça, c'était dans sa tête.

Il ne savait plus trop encore une fois.

Il y avait autre chose également. Son esprit s'embrouillait. Il commençait à faire des rêves... déconcertant.

Il ne savait pas d'ailleurs comment il pouvait rêver de telles choses, ici. Peut-être que c'était une ruse de la Créature. Ou un raté de son esprit.

Il ne savait pas trop si ces rêves étaient un bien ou un mal. Parce qu'au réveil, la réalité avait un goût encore plus amer. Et parce que la Créature venait le voir un peu plus souvent. Et parce qu'il faisait des choses de plus en plus insensées. Il perdait le contrôle de lui-même. De ses mains, de sa tête, de ses membres. Quand il voulait en finir.  
.

C'était assez agréable là bas. Lui, surtout.  
Il aimait bien. Ses bras et ses mains.

Il était complètement timbré. _Ça_, ici. _Ça_.

_Ça_ et _ici_ s'opposaient totalement. De toute façon, quand elle revenait il oubliait complètement ça et il n'y avait plus qu'ici. Et elle, accessoirement.  
.

Parfois, il ne se souvenait pas des sensations. Le goût âcre de cette réalité lui était devenu familier, trop pour qu'il se souvienne de son acidité, les odeurs ne se confondaient plus qu'en une seule, indéfinie, peut être désagréable. Ses yeux ne voyaient qu'un vaste brouillard noirâtre. Sous ses doigts, le froid devenait un mot comme un autre, la faim une vague idée et surtout les sons de sa prison se mélangeaient pour ne former qu'un bourdonnement.

Parfois aussi, il avait une conscience aiguisée de chacune de ces sensations, jusqu'à l'écoeurement.  
.

Il avait été si désespéré cette année là. Sa sixième année. Oh, pas vraiment au début. Mais quand il avait enfin compris tout ce que cela impliquait...

Quand il avait failli mourir à cause de l'Autre, noyé dans son sang, il en avait presque été heureux. Parce que s'il échouait, lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'aurait sans doute torturé. Que le fils paie pour l'erreur de son père.

La vengeance du Seigneur des Ténèbres était vraiment terrible. Même après sa disparition, il payait. A un prix élevé. Au prix de sa vie.  
.

Tout aurait été plus agréable si ils, enfin, elle, n'était pas là.  
.

Il aurait pu oublier son prénom. Ça aurait été facile. Il suffisait juste de s'oublier. Mais il était idiot, il voulait s'accrocher à son identité. _Draco._ Et, la créature n'aimait pas trop cette résistance. Ou alors, elle se plaisait à observer le petit animal qu'il était gigoter inutilement. Toujours est-il qu'elle restait un peu plus longtemps à chaque fois.  
.

Un Soleil cuisant réchauffait sa peau d'une blancheur anormale. La brise d'été, douce et caressante soufflait dans ses cheveux. Qu'il était bon de se prélasser sans penser à quoique ce soit. Il ferma les yeux de plaisir et le Soleil en devint plus blanc.

Le souffle du vent dans les hauts sapins lui rappelait le bruit de la mer.

C'était si bon qu'il avait l'impression de rêver.

Une main caressa ses cheveux. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit cette bouche se pencher vers ses lèvres. Les lèvres, l'odeur, l'étreinte, cette pression, ces sensations étaient enivrantes. Oh oui, délicieusement enivrantes.

Il reposa ses pieds nus dans l'herbe sèche. Cela piquait légèrement. Il avançait lentement, profitant. La brise soufflait toujours plus fort, faisant voltiger sa robe. Il regarda le champ s'étendre à perte de vue. Lui-même paressait d'une blancheur si irréelle. Et ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans l'étrange tapis d'herbe. Il prit une profonde inspiration. La liberté d'un jour d'été.

C'était trop beau. Son corps était apaisé. Il avançait sur l'herbe sèche, grillée par le Soleil. Le vent s'engouffrait dans sa robe. Il se sentait si léger. Il emplit ses poumons de l'odeur de l'air, une odeur festivale. Il était envoûté.

Et il se retrouva enveloppé de chaleur. Encore lui.

Des lèvres sur sa nuque. Une morsure au creux de son cou. Il frissonna. Un baiser sur sa mâchoire. Et deux mains entourant sa taille, se faufilant jusqu'aux boutons de sa robe de sorcier. Il ferma les yeux avec délectation et reposa sa tête sur cette épaule accueillante. Les mêmes mains se glissèrent sous sa robe, il frémit. Un baiser atteignit sa bouche, il gémit.

Encore.  
Encore.  
Encore et Encore.

Il tourna son visage et embrassa l'Autre. Qu'il était délicieux de partager un baiser.

La chaleur se fit plus présente. La chaleur l'envahissait de partout. Un feu qui s'allumait là où ses mains se posaient, là où ces mains le caressaient.

Il tomba sur le lit. Au dessus de lui, il le déshabillait fiévreusement, il le touchait. Et lui, admirait ce corps, embrassait, caressait, voulait, désirait, attirait.

Si délicieux de le savoir en lui. Cette excitation grimpante. Ce désir exaltant. Leurs deux corps si proches. L'un dans l'autre. L'un pour l'autre. Oh oui.

Tout était blanc. Le Soleil éblouissant. La lumière aveuglante. Blanc comme le plaisir.  
.

Un hurlement.

Noir. Trop de noir. Ni lumière. Ni jour. Ni espoir. Le noir. Il ouvrit un oeil. Il souffrait. Il sentait son corps tiraillé, son corps lacéré, son corps abîmé. Que la douleur brûlait.

Mille lances le transperçaient.

Comme un mauvais souvenir.

Et le Froid. Un froid hivernal, glacial. Qui emprisonnent les oniriques vapeurs blanches. Elles se dissolvent, dévorées par les ombres. Un froid mordant.  
Cruel.

Une inspiration rauque se fait entendre. Une vague glacée le traverse. Faible et fébrile.

Et il vit. Les pâles cheveux blonds de sa mère se défaire une dernière fois de sa cagoule. Entourée d'un halo vert.  
Et il eut mal..

Et il l'entendit encore, l'inspiration rauque, guttural.

Une sueur froide.

Il la ressentit. Sa terreur. Son épouvante. Dans la forêt sombre.

Douleur.

Plus intense. Il étouffait. Suffoquait.

Noir. Froid. Peur.

Il hurla.

Il voulait mourir. Maintenant. Mais il était trop faible pour tenter quoique se soit. Que quelqu'un l'achève. Par pitié. Qu'il meure.

Et la créature funeste partit.  
Il ne resta plus qu'une ombre tremblante.  
.

Il était vidé. Sans énergie. Ses membres semblaient être liquide. Il avait glissé sur le sol. Péniblement, alors que ses jambes ne le portaient qu'avec difficulté, il se releva. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration bien trop hachée. Il lui semblait qu'elle venait plus souvent. Avant, c'était une fois par jour. Il ne savait plus.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. De ses mains squelettiques, il s'appuya contre le mur avant de les tremper dans l'écuelle d'eau à ses pieds. Une eau noirâtre, à l'odeur d'égout.

Il fut prit d'un fou rire hystérique qui se transforma en sanglots. Tant de temps qu'il souffrait lui semblait-il. Mais elle ne pouvait plus porter de nom tellement elle lui était devenue coutumière. La douleur. Une éternité de douleur. Il tremblait toujours. Enroulant ses bras autour de son corps éreinté, il essaya de retrouver une chaleur. Quelque chose de réconfortant.  
Dans cet enfer.

Il resta un long, long moment ainsi, prostré sur lui-même. En quête d'un souffle nouveau.

Enfin, il parvint à rationaliser ses pensées. A redevenir humain. Et non plus une bête effrayée.

Il leva les yeux. C'était moins sombre maintenant. Il distinguait sa paillasse à gauche, les barreaux de sa prison trois mètres devant lui. Le mur contre lequel il se reposait à sa droite. L'écuelle à ses pieds. Plus loin, devant lui, un vague trou. Il ne savait plus pourquoi. Les restes du frugal repas qu'on lui avait apporté et auquel il n'avait pas touché traînait dans la cellule. La nourriture lui était insupportable. Une sorte de pâte dans la bouche. Quelque chose de visqueux.

Il reposa sa tête contre la pierre froide. Leva légèrement sa main et redessina les aspérités du mur. Il lui sembla que c'était plus calme maintenant. Mais la créature n'était plus là. Alors c'était normal.

Il s'assoupit.  
.

Un chuchotement. Une main dans la sienne. La course effrénée des nuages dans le ciel. Chaud. Il avait chaud.

Une détonation.

Il sursauta. Et s'éveilla.

Il frotta ses yeux. Il lui était plus difficile de discerner les choses à présent. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Mais le temps n'avait plus d'importance. Il se gratta le haut du front, et fit involontairement tomber une mèche de cheveux pâle. Encore une. Il aurait pu passer une main sur son crâne. Mais il ne voulait pas constater l'étendu des dégâts. Il fit une grimace ironique. Il se souciait de son apparence, ici. Navrant. C'était drôle.

Il fixa le sol. Qu'est-ce qui était drôle déjà ?

Il promena ses doigts sur sa peau. Il aimait bien sentir ses os. C'était ça qui était drôle. Les côtes qui dépassaient. Le trou dans le ventre. Et les joues creuses aussi. Tout ça c'était grâce à Azkaban. Et il allait en profiter. Il sourit. Enfermé à perpétuité. Dans la prison tant redouté. Mais ça ne faisait pas peur, hein ?

Il massa ses tempes. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? Oh mon Dieu, ça n'allait vraiment plus. Et ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, de ne plus se souvenir. Enfin pour ce qu'il y avait de souvenirs ici. Ah oui, il pensait à la prison. Toujours surveillée par les Détraqueurs. Qui aurait voulu s'occuper de Mangemorts d'ailleurs ? Pas les sorciers en tout cas.

Parfois il regrettait. Mais regretter ne servait à rien, alors il oubliait. Il n'aurait rien pu faire contre en fait. Il n'avait rien fait pour non plus. Donc c'était arrivé. Et puis, ça pouvait être sympa. Il avait eu du pouvoir. Ça, c'était encore mieux. Enfin, il y avait peut-être des limites.

Il s'allongea complètement sur le sol bosselé.

Il était sûr que si quelqu'un venait ici, le voir, l'Autre par exemple, il lui inspirerait pitié. A cause du délabrement de la cellule, à cause de ces conditions de survie intolérables, à cause de son aspect physique pathétique. Mais, il ne verrait pas le délabrement intérieur. Ce vide. Ce néant.

L'extérieur était ridicule par comparaison. Honnêtement, il était chanceux. Enfin, il ne savait plus trop.

Ça le dépassait.  
.

Il l'attrapa par le col de la robe et dévora sa bouche, son cou, son torse, son corps. L'autre tremblait. Il lui prit le visage et caressa sa joue. Draco soupira. "Hey" dit l'Autre, "je t'ai manqué ?" Draco plongea son regard dans le sien. "Tu ne peux même pas imaginer." chuchota-t-il.

La parole venait de s'incruster dans son rêve, peut-être y avait-il de l'espoir .  
.

L'air était frais et avait un goût de salé. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était debout, à la pointe d'une immense falaise. Les vagues s'écrasaient sur les rochers plus bas et l'écume blanchissait leur rencontre fracassante. Il vit la mer s'avancer et engloutir un morceau de terre. Le ciel était gris, lourd de nuages et l'eau partout.

Il plongea. Une longue longue descente vers les profondeurs infinies. Quand son corps percuta la surface aqueuse, une douleur vive déferla en lui; puis, plus un bruit, le silence. Et l'eau fraîche devint un cocon protecteur. Il dérivait à son bon vouloir.  
.

Il ne devait plus avoir froid. Alors pourquoi cette peur sourde ?  
.

Il se réveilla brusquement. Enchevêtré dans les draps douillets du grand lit en bois, il vit la lumière du jour éclairer la chambre par la fenêtre. Mais il tremblait encore. Et il arriva et le consola. "Chutt, c'est fini maintenant, calme-toi." Et sa voix grave l'apaisa. Il caressa son torse. Et cette chaleur l'envahit. Qu'il aimait être ici. "C'est toujours le même cauchemar." dit-il. "Je suis enfermé et tout est noir et froid et il y a cette créature..." Il frissonna et l'Autre resserra ses bras autour de lui, embrassa sa tempe. Draco leva la tête. Qu'il était beau. Et ses yeux verts brillaient tellement. De la jolie lumière.

"Viens me voir plus souvent, c'est horrible là bas."

L'Autre le regarda étrangement et sourit avec mystère. "Mais Draco, c'est toi qui t'éloignes de moi, tu peux rester ici autant que tu le veux."

Draco prit la main de l'Autre. "Elles m'appellent. Il ne veut pas que je reste. L'autre. Il dit qu'ici ce n'est pas vrai."

"Et qu'est-ce qui n'est pas vrai, Draco ?"

"On dirait qu'ici c'est comme dans un rêve. Et il me dit que je n'ai pas le droit de rêver, que je ne le mérite pas. Je ne sais plus trop distinguer le vrai du faux. Qu'est-ce qui est faux ? je peux te toucher, je peux t'entendre, je peux te voir, je peux sentir l'odeur de ta peau... Alors je ne sais plus. Est-ce que mes sens me trompent ?"

L'Autre l'allongea sur l'herbe, enleva sa robe et fit glisser ses mains sur ce cou, ces côtes, ce ventre si pâle. Draco frémit. "Tu es libre de tes choix, Draco, si un jour tu te réveilles, c'est parce que tu l'auras décidé." Ils étaient si proche. Il avait chaud. Le ciel était d'un bleu azur et le Soleil éblouissant. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et il sentit au plus près de lui cette chaleur dont il avait tant besoin.. "Draco, tu es libre," dit-il. "N'oublies jamais ça. Où que tu sois, tu es libre."

Et la bouche de l'Autre, les mains de l'Autre, le corps de l'Autre l'emporta ailleurs, là où il se consumerait de chaleur.  
.

Une dernière fois, frôler son rêve.  
.

Quand il se réveilla, il faisait noir et il avait froid. Il regarda les barreaux de sa prison qui se dessinaient dans la pénombre. Mais il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'Il avait dit.

Il toucha le mur horriblement glacial. Il pouvait toujours sentir cette affreuse odeur rance et pourrie. Et il entendait les hurlements des autres.

"Laissez-moi en paix" murmura-t-il faiblement.  
.

Les nuits. Le jour. Rien n'avait plus de sens. Tout se confondait.  
.

Il entendit un bruit. Comme un frémissement. Non, un gigotement. Une chose bougeait. Il resta un moment immobile sur son lit, focalisant uniquement son attention sur le bruit. Un crissement. Il fixa le mur face à lui. Un chuintement. Un murmure qui se propage. La peur le fit frissonner. Il se retourna lentement. Il pouvait entendre les battements accélérés de son coeur. Un souffle. Il se leva. Posa un pied sur le sol glacial puis l'autre. Quelque chose rampait, ça s'approchait. Sa tête tourna, sa vision devint floue. Les battements effrénés de son coeur résonnaient comme un tambour à ses oreilles. Un susurrement. Sa tête tournait de plus en plus, et plus elle tournait, plus le bruit se rapprochait, plus la menace grandissait. Il se retourna, se détourna. Et finit sa course contre le mur. Il posa sa tête contre la pierre froide. Le bruit s'éloignait. Le rythme de son coeur ralentit. Il se força à respirer normalement. Ce n'était rien. Rien du tout. Il n'y a rien ici. Il tendit l'oreille. Seul le silence lui répondit. Calme-toi. Retourne t'allonger. Il n'y a rien. Rien. Rien. Dors. Il viendra te voir et tout ira mieux.

Et il somnola jusqu'à ce que la pénombre devienne noire.

Mais, il ne vint plus. Ni cette nuit là, ni les nuits suivantes. Et pourtant, le bruit, la chose, était là, toutes les nuits.

Toujours plus proche. Toujours plus effrayante.

Il le savait. Elle l'espionnait. Ce noir était un danger pour lui. Ils le menaçaient. Il s'imaginait qu'elle était prête à bondir sur lui dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. Ou peut-être qu'elle était sous la paillasse. A attendre qu'il s'assoupisse. Et une main rampante surgirait et l'agripperait à la cheville.

Il voulait de la lumière pour l'éclairer mais il n'y en avait pas. Il vivait dans une peur constante. Dans un enfermement nocif.  
.

"Harryy !" Le hurlement de Draco déchira le silence de la pièce. Le corps du jeune homme blond était pris de spasmes, ses mains et son visage d'une blancheur mortelle. "Harry" cria-t-il avec désespoir. "Harry, il m'appelle. Il me veux. Harry, aide moi." Son corps était étendu sur le sol, se convulsant, l'air dément. Sa tête se balançait de gauche à droite. "Non, non, non, non, non, non, je ne veux pas y aller" chuchota-t-il au bord de l'effondrement. "NON" Il sentit une présence se rapprocher alors que tout devenait de plus en plus noir et qu'il faisait de plus en plus froid. Il hurla, se débattit, tendit ses bras vers l'inconnu mais rien ne l'attrapa. Et il tomba, tomba, tomba. Et tout fut noir, tout devint froid, la peur, l'angoisse, la terreur l'envahissaient. Il oublia tout bonheur. Et la Créature prenait une longue et lente inspiration dans un râle effrayant. Elle se découvrit et s' approcha des barreaux.

Draco n'avait levé les yeux qu'une fraction de seconde et le froid immense qui l'avait saisi redoubla à la vue du Détraqueur et les yeux injectés de sang, il tenta désespérémment de dissiper les ombres. Que je meure. Et la douleur était trop grande. Il vomit, du sang. Et s'évanouit.

Il fit face au jour levant, allongé dans cet autre lit. Il manquait quelque chose. Froid. La Chaleur n'était pas là. Il sentait le froid le happer. Il sentait qu'il s'éloignait. Il se sentait dévoré.  
Mais il ne voulait pas se retourner. Il savait que de l'autre côté, c'était encore la nuit. Une nuit sans Lune ni étoiles. Sans Lumière. Alors il ne voulait pas regarder derrière lui.

Mais comme il ne regardait pas, l'envie se fit plus pressante. Le Froid plus obsédant.

Le ciel devint pâle.

Il sentait que derrière on l'appelait. Dans la lumière froide du matin, il résista.

Mais que c'était dur. L'appel était de plus en plus insistant.

Il baissa les épaules.

Et dans la lumière froide de son matin, il se retourna.  
Vers le noir.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Et c'est son cauchemar qui lui fit face.

Il baissa les paupières, essayant de s'endormir, mais le sommeil ne vint pas. Le Sommeil ne viendrait plus.

* * *

FIN 


End file.
